


Don't Let Steve Know

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Just some fighting, M/M, nothing bad, they are just two dorks having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine teaming up with Bucky to take down a HYDRA base.





	Don't Let Steve Know

“I’ve known you for a week and I’m already impressed that you’ve survived so long with such stupid ideas.”

“It’s called a plan.”

“No, it’s not if the only thing it contains is ‘Get in, kill everyone and get out’.”

“You forgot about ‘Don’t let Steve know’,” Bucky reminded you calmly, checking the ammo.

“Damn, I forgot about the but part. But don’t worry, I’m sure nobody will ever notice a wiped-out HYDRA base,” you assured him, adding one more grenade to your belt. You felt like a christmas tree, but this time you weren’t the one getting a little present.

Bucky didn’t answer. You didn’t know him well, just for a couple of weeks after Steve brought him in, asking you to hide him until the government calmed down a little and cancelled the “shoot on sight” order.

And then, well, he left.

First few days weren’t easy, but you’ve quickly come to some agreements. You did fight a few times (you had to admit he was a tough guy, but it didn’t give him the right to put the empty milk carton back into the fridge just because it was closer than the trashcan). Neither of you knew when Steve would come back, so you agreed to stay alive and not destroy anything too visible for the public notice. Easy, right?

It was, until you watched the news about some incidents a few miles outside the town. It was supposed to be a gas leak near the abandoned mines. Maybe you’d let it pass (accidents always happen), but Bucky recognized one of the victims.

“That is not a civilian,” he stated, emptying a beer you bought yesterday. “I remember him. He was ordered to hunt me down.”

“Government?” you asked, coming closer to the tv.

“HYDRA.”

If you didn’t know him any better, you might fall for his calm, almost bored voice. But you didn’t, you were wide-awake and ready to step in if he planned something stupid.

“How sure are you?”

“Entirely. I don’t forget faces,” he shook his head slightly, not tearing his gaze down from the screen. He kept a calm facade, but he couldn’t truly be. You certainly weren’t and you weren’t the one kidnapped by HYDRA.

Crossing your arms, you watched the rest of the report without a word. Everything seemed covered perfectly - the news created or was paid to create a story about some trespassers that broke into a secured, dangerous area.

“This is a bad idea,” you finally broke the silence after it ended.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I can hear your thoughts.”

Bucky frowned with surprise.

“I’m joking. I don’t have to be a magician to know a ‘killing mode’ when I see one. You’ve got it written all over your face.”

Turning the volume down, you turned to face him fully.

“You want to check it out,” you stated rather than asked.

“Are you going to stop me?” he asked, putting his chin up.

“Only if your plan sucks,” you grinned. “Look, you’re not the only one who wants to have a talk with a few agents.”

And that’s how you got there, standing in front of your little closet filled with guns, ammo, uniforms, knives and everything nice enough to take for a visit.

“Your plan sucks,” you said, making sure your belt wouldn’t hook on anything.

“I heard you before,” Bucky only muttered, putting on a large coat, big enough to cover all the guns from the unwanted eyes.

“If Steve finds out, we won’t only be dead. We will be damned by the national treasure and no one will put our memorials anywhere near him.”

“I really don’t like your sense of humour.”

“At least I have one.”

Three hours and many miles later, you crawled up to him, hidden in the bushes and checking an almost perfectly hidden base. It took some effort to find the tracks left by some trucks. You didn’t feel comfortable in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by miles of uninhabited woods, but one thing you knew for sure - once you got into the base, you would be back on track again.

“What are we waiting for?” you asked after a few minutes, not seeing anything special. No one was in the line of sight, it would take the guards another three minutes to get back into this side of the entrance.

“Do you shoot better than track?”

“Definitely.”

“Then go from the north.”

You split up, backing carefully. Sneaking quietly between the trees, you hid behind thick shrub, taking your knife out. It was way easier to kill someone without a gun if you wanted to stay unnoticed. You didn’t have to worry about a random ray of sun shining on your blade since you always painted them black, just for special occasions like this one.

Standing up behind a soldier, you kicked the back of his knee, hitting the other one in the gut when he turned to you. Cutting the first one’s throat silenced him for good. You searched the bodies for any keys or identity cards, finding one and stacking it in your pocket. You got to the door at the same time as Bucky.

You waved the card in front of his nose.

“That’s how we do it in the 21st century.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” he pointed to something high above you.

The dead eye of the camera didn’t move, still locked on you. Bucky took the card from your fingers, opening the door. Two seconds later the alarm went off with a deafening force.

“Well, at least they will come to us,” you shrugged it off, taking the gun.

“Do you ever stop talking?”

You ran through the corridor, Bucky on your left and slightly behind to cover your back. The blood red lights were flashing aggressively, making it harder to concentrate. You shot the first two agents that came from the offshoot corridor.

“Make me!”

Bucky didn’t have a chance to do so, as you walked into another, much fiercer group and got different things to worry about. You quickly lost track of time, concentrating entirely on hunting down every last HYDRA agent. The bullets flew over head, some of them scratched you, but high on adrenaline, you didn’t feel the pain right away. It’s been a few weeks since you were so lost in action and you didn’t even realise how addictive it was.

You didn’t remember the minutes that followed, having only woken up after you and Bucky were running out of one of the lower levels. You vaguely remembered the reason why you were doing so, when the explosion hit you in the back, almost at the exit.

Bucky helped you get back on your feet, dragging you further. You looked down on your belt. None of the grenades were there.

“Please tell me it wasn’t my idea,” you begged him, watching the flames over your shoulder.

He just patted your shoulder.

“Do you think Steve will notice?” you asked without much hope, as the building collapsed in a thick cloud of smoke.

“I really don’t want to think about it now. Let’s get home and prepare to flee if he’s in a bad mood.”

“Finally, a decent plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think about it.
> 
> You can also pay me a visit at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
